


Who?

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: His savior.
Relationships: Arjuna/Dirga Utama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Who?

“Fuck!”

Why am I still alive? I can feel my breath and my heartbeat, but I can't feel my body.

I don't even know how painful is it when my body hit the ground, fuck.

Fucking Pengkor fuc- shit.

My family, are they save up there? He lied to me, it was all just illusion. They were never there, I was all alone up there.

Now what can I do? Wait? Wait until the angel of death arrive and leads me to the afterlife? Fuck...

I don't want this, I really don't. Even if I die, I want him to die, I want him to understand how it feels to be me.

“He's still alive, Sri Asih”

“Take him, Arjuna”

“On it”

What? Who? I can't open my eyes, who are they? Arjuna, Sri Asih?

“Easy, Big Boy. Everything going to be alright, You are safe with me, Dirga Utama.”


End file.
